Amemiya Taiyou
Amemiya Taiyou (雨宮 太陽) is a forward and the captain of Arakumo Gakuen. History In the Inazuma Eleven GO game, Taiyou is shown to be an ill person.Because of this he was not allowed to play soccer, yet he was determined to play soccer no matter what.So,he played secretly without the knowledge of others and honed his skills in soccer. Appearance He has orange hair which is a little bit familiar with Mark Kruger's hairstyle, dull blue eyes, and is quite tall. His uniform consists of a blue shirt with yellow stripes on the shoulder and grey shorts and his shirt number is 11 that is in the color of yellow. He has a green captain's band on his left arm. He is usually seen in his patient clothes. And his skin is slightly similar to Hiroto Kiyama's skin colour. Personality He is the captain of Arakumo Gakuen and is also a talented striker. He is a docile, gentle, kind-hearted, friendly and has all other good attributes a person has but he is rather reckless as shown in the Inazuma Eleven GO game where he even puts his life on the line just to play against Raimon. His personality is sometimes the same as Hiroto. Plot (GO) ]] He is first seen in a trailer of the Inazuma Eleven GO 3DS game, so not much is known about him except that he's a captain and a forward, with a shirt number of 11. He seems to be fast and a great shooter. He made his debut in the anime in episode 33. He is seen to be wearing a patient's clothes. It is shown that he run away from his room even though he is not allowed to go out but he did anyway to play soccer outside. He played a bit with Tenma outside the hospital when he first saw him. Then Fuyuka reprimanded him when she saw him out. After that, he told Tenma that it was fun playing with him and then run somewhere else. In Episode 034 (GO), he is seen lying in his bed and talking with Fuyuka about Raimon (GO) and Tenma. It is shown in the trailer that he will play with Arakumo Gakuen as the captain and ace striker of Arakumo Gakuen against Raimon in the Desert Stadium during the semi-finals of the Holy Road. Later on after the match against Raimon and Genei Gakuen his team Arakumo Gakuen faces Raimon in the Desert Stadium he will use his keshin Taiyou Shin Apollo against Tenma's Majin Pegauses Arc. Hissatsu *'SH 'Sunshine Force ''' *SH 'Ryuusei Blade (3DS Game) *DF 'Crazy Sunlight (3DS Game) *OF 'Presto Turn '(3DS Game) Keshin *KH Sun God Apollo ''' Trivia *His hair is similar to Mark Kruger's. **Also, he and Mark Kruger are both captain. *His name has three meanings: **Ame (雨) means rain;Miya (宮) means palace;Taiyou (太陽) means sun. *His facial expressions are somehow similar to Kiyama Hiroto. **Also his attitude towards Tenma is pretty much like Hiroto to Endou. ***However he is shown to be more closer to Tenma than Hiroto to Endou. *Gouenji Shuuya comments that Taiyou's personality is just like a certain person he knew a long time ago, and he was talking about how Taiyou is like Ichinose Kazuya. *His seiyuu, Takuya Eguchi, also voices Isozaki Kenma, whose personality is opposite from Taiyou's. *He appeared in the third opening of GO using his Keshin, Sun God Apollo, against Tenma's, Majin Pegasus Arc. Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User Category:Arakumo Gakuen